1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to neural system engineering and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of neural temporal coding, learning and recognition.
2. Background
Neurons in a neural system can communicate information temporally using so-called temporal codes in the form of timed spikes. Because of this, methods of coding and decoding and methods of learning such temporal information are of primary interest.
In particular, it is desired to distinguish temporal patterns and, in contrast to other temporal pattern methods, not merely coincidence of inputs or order of inputs. The present disclosure provides methods that are biologically-inspired/consistent but reduced in complexity and capable of coding, decoding, recognizing, and learning temporal spike signal patterns.